Sunlight
by Maxaro
Summary: Summer was finally here, and for Jaune and Yang it meant only one thing; they could finally meet again.


**Sunlight**

 **AN: My school held a small writing contest a few days ago and I decided that I wanted this story to be my submission for it so I've gone ahead and edited it a little and I figured I should upload the updated version instead of the old one. It's still dedicated to _THEREADINGADDICT123_ and if I fuck things up and this update is sent out as a new chapter notification I'm sorry.**

 **Please enjoy.**

As his feet finally met the solid ground of Patch's only airship dock, Jaune let a heavy sigh of relief escape his lungs. Airships and his stomach still didn't fully agree, even if it had become easier to deal with the flying sickness after he'd been forced to travel in a bullhead for missions with his team during this past year. Though, this most recent ride hadn't been as bad as it could have been, he was forced to admit.

With a trusty dufflebag filled with clothes and other necessities in hand, the Knight began walking completely unhindered through the docks—the place being basically empty aside from a lone ticket vendor, and a janitor dutifully sweeping the floor—and soon he was met with the warming rays of the late spring sun upon his face as he left the building behind him, a gentle breeze caressing his skin like the touch of a loved one.

Jaune really loved this time of year. It was the perfect point between the still slightly chilly spring and the sometimes dreadfully hot summer, when the weather was just how he liked it. Not too hot, not too cold. Just perfect.

With a smile playing on his lips, he stopped for a moment on the road leading away from the Patch docks, just taking in the landscape before him. He wasn't sure just what he'd been expecting from the very much differing tales both Ruby and Yang had given him, but he'd actually never imagined _this._ Ruby had made it seem like Patch was just like his own hometown of Ville, while Yang had described it as the most boring place on Remnant. Jaune felt he disagreed with both those statements now that he saw the continent for himself.

Rolling green meadows with long, winding roads slithering through them like serpents was what met him, the occasional house along the countryside and the hub of the city itself being the only things breaking up the sea of green. Jaune could now see where both Ruby and Yang had been coming from, and why there were so few airships that actually made their way out here, but their descriptions had been lacking severely in his opinion when it came to the sense of serenity the picturesque landscape before him projected. It was a truly beautiful sight, and a part of him actually wanted to stay still for a little while longer just taking in the view, but then he remembered just what was waiting for him down in the city.

The smile on Jaune's face only widened at that thought, and it was with renewed purpose that he began the long trek into the city hub of Patch. Now, one might think that it would have been much easier for him to just ask for a ride from the airship docks if the journey was really that long, but Jaune didn't want to do that because of one simple reason; that would make him a bother. He was already lucky enough to be given food and housing during his Patch visit, and as such Jaune really didn't want to impose any more by asking if Yang or Taiyang could pick him up. It was only a bit of walking after all, and he'd already memorized the route he needed to take to get to the Xiao Long household during his flight here—hence why his stomach hadn't rebelled _too_ hard.

It didn't take long before Jaune felt his body go into autopilot, his legs continuously moving him forward even as his mind focused on merely watching the landscape. He did this for some time, just taking in the view while strolling along, but then he noticed something odd in the distance. From where he was, it almost looked like a golden flag fluttering gently in the breeze, but as Jaune got closer and closer to the mystery object, he suddenly recognized just what, or more accurately _who_ it was he was looking at.

Sat on a sturdy, rock wall, looking out over the meadows, was Yang Xiao Long, her long, golden locks looking as flawless as ever in the shining sun and gentle breeze. She'd forgone her usual, casual attire of shirts and shorts in favor of something she only brought out for special celebrations. It was a sundress, one that she'd been given by her grandmother that she herself had worn, and as much as Yang thought the thin, white dress was not her kind of _thing_ , she didn't have the heart to _not_ use it on occasions such as this.

She'd been sitting on the wall for close to half an hour now, merely waiting, but as she looked down the road that lead towards the airship docks, a big smile spread across her features. Even from this distance, she could tell who it was that was making their way towards her.

Her boyfriend; Jaune Arc.

It had only been a few weeks since they last saw each other in person, but Yang still felt happier than ever just knowing that within a few moments she would be able to do something she'd sorely missed since summer break had begun.

"Hey there, Vomit boy. Have a pleasant flight?" she called out happily as she jumped down from the wall, swiftly ridding her sundress of any dirt with a few a precise brushings.

Jaune was almost taken aback as he looked at the almost _magical_ view before him. If he'd thought Patch itself was breathtaking with it's sweeping meadows, then the sight of his girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long, clad in the most beautiful sundress he'd ever seen was completely _awe_ - _inspiring_.

For a moment, he didn't know what to say, even as he made his closer and closer to Yang, his mouth hanging half open even as he was stood in front of her, still trying to take in all the beauty that was, in his mind, _radiating_ off of her.

"Y-Yang... y-you look... wow..." he managed to stammer out after a moment of being tongue tied, causing the girl in question to giggle slightly as she playfully winked at him. Yang doubted she would ever tire of seeing Jaune be flabbergasted at the sight of her—it was far too cute, funny, and absolutely heartwarming.

"What's wrong, Jaune?" she practically sang as she clasped her hands behind her back, mirroring a pose she had seen many times before in sappy magazines and TV shows, still smiling as happily as ever. "See something you like~?"

There were many ways that Jaune could answer Yang's question, he knew, but he still felt at a loss of words at the angelic beauty that stood smiling before him. Never before had he seen Yang adorned in a sundress, or any dress at all aside from the prom, and he was just completely blown away at how much more beautiful than normal it made her look—and for something to make Yang look even more beautiful to Jaune's eyes, that meant it had to be _special._

To anyone else, the sundress might not have looked like anything 'extraordinary', with its plain white color and lack of any significant details such as patterns, but to Jaune it made Yang look like some sort of goddess of beauty, more so than he already considered her to be. The way it hugged her generous curves, even while still being quite modest, was enchanting to his unabashedly biased mind. It was simply beautiful.

"Y-yeah..." he finally managed to answer as his gaze finally left her body and Yang could meet those sapphire eyes of his that she'd come to love so much. "You're... you look really beautiful, Yang..."

The sincerity evident in Jaune's words actually caused a slight dusting of pink to rise to Yang's cheeks, though her happy smile never faltered. Seeing Jaune's reactions to her body, or just _beauty_ as he almost always referred to it, made her feel happy, because she could always _feel_ how much he meant it. How beautiful he considered her to be.

Before Jaune had the chance to react, he was suddenly drawn into a powerful, but gentle embrace, his duffelbag falling to the ground, forgotten as Yang buried her face in his neck and she hugged him with as much restraint as she could manage. "I really missed you a lot..." she whispered against him, the feeling of Jaune against her after so long making butterflies flutter in her stomach. She had missed him more than her words would ever allow her to describe, just like they couldn't possibly express how unhappy not having him right there with her had made her.

It was now Jaune's turn to smile widely as he put his arms around his sundress-clad girlfriend, feeling Yang's strong arms tighten around him slightly as he managed to place a kiss on the side of her head that made a delightful giggle emerge from her throat. He couldn't resist taking a deep breath as he buried his face in her thick, golden tresses, the distinct, fiery smell of _Yang_ making any emotion that wasn't pure happiness wash away.

"I really missed you too..." Jaune too whispered into Yang's hair, feeling absolute contentment and bliss settle within him—the warm rays of the sun washing over the both of them as they hugged each other close. It didn't matter if they had talked on their scrolls as much as possible since their break started, it just hadn't been _enough_ and both of them had still longed for this physical contact.

They were a physical couple as much as they were an emotional one. Most of the time it was just small things like holding hands or exchanging quick kisses when they had to go to different classes, but now, after being apart for so _agonizingly_ long? It was a miracle they hadn't merged together into one being from pure longing alone.

It was with some reluctance that Yang pushed herself away from Jaune slightly, moving her arms up so that they were resting on his shoulders and encircling his neck, but she knew it was a necessary _sacrifice_ for what she was about to do next. With a smile on her lips that she doubted would leave until Jaune had to go back home, Yang slowly leaned in, her shimmering lilac eyes closing as soon as she saw Jaune lean in too.

Their lips met softly at first, but it didn't last for more than a moment before Yang's grip around his neck tightened slightly and their kiss deepened, though Jaune was in no way complaining. He had missed this just as much as her. A swipe of his lips made him know that Yang was asking entrance, and he immediately granted it so that he could feel the sensation of his tongue brushing up against hers again, just like he had longed for for what felt like an eternity. He felt Yang's fingers entangle themselves in his scruffy, blond locks, a soft sigh followed by a moan escaping her as one of his own hands met her cheek gently, stroking it with the tenderness of someone who was deeply, almost madly in love.

Their tongues danced together in the romantic dance they had shared so many times before, but to both Jaune and Yang this felt like their first kiss all over again. It was tender and passionate at the same time, carrying all the words and emotions they couldn't express to one another in any other way. Eventually, though regrettably, the need for air became too much for them to handle, and they broke their lip-lock slowly.

Yang's arms remained around Jaune's neck as they both took deep breaths to replenish the missing air in their lungs, and she had to fight the urge to just pull him into another kiss again. They would have plenty of time for that later after all, and right now making sure they didn't suffocate was slightly more important. But only slightly.

"We should head home soon..." Yang said quietly after a little while before leaning forward to touch her forehead gently against Jaune's.

"Yeah..." he replied just as quietly. "I'm pretty tired after that long flight..."

Neither of them moved.

"Rubes' missed you too, she'll want to meet you as soon as possible..." deep, sapphire eyes opened, meeting lilac, both sets of eyes shining with love, desire, and pure happiness.

"I need to call mom and my sisters to tell them I made through the flight okay..."

They remained standing in one place. Instead of moving, they just kissed softly again, chuckling in unison as they parted.

"They can wait..." they said together before kissing once more as the gentle spring breeze made Yang's sundress flutter slightly.

They were finally together again. And neither of them could be happier about it.


End file.
